


Three Long Months

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Ben gets taught some manners, Conversion Therapy Camp au, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Queer Ben Solo, Queer Themes, Things get complicated after that, bisexual rey, transgender Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: They say the first day is the hardest, but I think they’ve lied. I have been in this hell hole for so long now and it still isn’t any easier. People seem so dazed, confused and scared, that I’m wondering what type of therapy program mom signed me up for. She refused to look me in the eye the morning I left, and I’m wondering if I’ll turn out okay - cause some of these folks don’t seem right anymore.





	Three Long Months

They say the first day is the hardest, but I think they’ve lied. I have been in this hell hole for so long now and it still isn’t any easier. People seem so dazed, confused and scared, that I’m wondering what type of therapy program mom signed me up for. She refused to look me in the eye the morning I left, and I’m wondering if I’ll turn out okay - cause some of these folks don’t seem right anymore.

 

~~

 

Today has possibly been one of the worst days of my life. The constant abuse, emotional not just physical, but being told I was going to rot in Hell, and that the reason why my father left us was my fault. It felt so bleak and overwhelming, until a literal ray of sunshine walked through the double doors.

 

Shoulder length chestnut locks frame her heart shape face. Hazel eyes sparkle in some sort of knowing fear; it was as if everything bad about today had just faded away. Maybe she felt my eyes blazing holes into her back, because before being led to her room, this mysterious beauty turned back, glared at me slightly, and stuck out her tongue.

 

~~

 

Ever since seeing her, I can’t get her off my mind, which is strange, as up till now I've only had a crush on my teammate Finn. But now It’s almost as if I don’t care that I’m here, as long as she’s close by. They say her name is Rey and my thoughts of her trail off again.

 

“Benjamin?” A soft voice breaks my train of thought.

 

Sighing softly I look upon the soft spoken woman. I knew where we going. Standing from my bed, I begin to follow her down the hallway, but instead of turning into her silver and red office we go down the opposite hallway.

 

Stopping abruptly and turning to face me after leading me down a maze of hallways, “Here we are.” She says it with an almost giddy child-like charm. Before us stands a mostly empty room. A small television sits just off center and a very worn down looking chair sits smack dab in the center, a bit of tattered rope barely out of sight to anyone not looking for it.

 

“Benjamin!?!” The older woman, Gwendoline, almost reprimand me.

 

Shifting my gaze towards the ground, “I’ve asked you kindly not to call me that. My name is Kylo. When people call me Benjamin it makes me uncomfortable.”

 

Gwendoline regards me for a moment with almost pity before pushing my over six foot tall body into the room. Without even missing a beat, Gwen had locked the door behind us had set herself up to tying a series of knots in the worn rope. When she finally stepped back, my heart sank; she had just tied the knots accordingly to fit my frame around the chair.

 

“You’re one of our slowest learners here,” she leers at me with utter distaste. “Most young adults complete the program within two months, and you young man?”—I wince ever so slightly at that—“have been here three. So we figured it’s time to try some new tactics to tackle your stubbornness.”

 

Frozen with terror, all I can do is nod. Accept my fate to be Gwen’s little play thing till I learn, what?

 

“Gwendoline?” I reach out tentatively, “what exactly am I supposed to be learning here?”

 

Rolling her eyes so far back into her head, I feared for a moment she may have lost them, “This, for your information, is a Conversion Therapy Camp—we take the gay away.“

 

My jaw goes slack. This is what mom wouldn’t tell me. That’s why everyone looks worse after each passing day. But, like Gwen has said, I’ve been here long enough—why don’t I look like them?

 

As if reading my mind, “You’re the Senators son, we’ve had to take extra care with you.”

 

Casting my gaze downwards, I shake my head in dismay.

 

Gwendoline grasps my jaw with such ferocity I fear it might break, and places it in some sort of device so that I may not look away from the television. Within moments a women’s body appears on the screen, her slender frame easily reminds me of Rey—my own tiny bit of sunshine. Sweat glistens along her toned body, as she gently massages her firm breasts, slowly gliding her hands downward.

 

I notice something stirring deep within my gut, an unfamiliar feeling,A feeling I’d rather not have.

 

Gwendoline noticing my discomfort, scoffs before punching me in the face. A small dribble of blood runs out of my right nostril, boy am I going to have a shiner tomorrow.

 

Attempting to direct my attention wholly on the television as to not be beaten, the scene has barely changed. Rey is still layed out, completely bare, her right hand between the moist folds of her pussy. Soft moans come from the speakers of the TV barely masking my own. My pretend Rey continues to handfuck herself as she combs her free hand through her hair.

 

A man then enters the scene. I try not to let Gwen see me flinch when his throbbing hard cock appears on the screen. His hand at the base of the shaft of it, as he slowly moves his hand up and down the shaft, Rey moves into position to place the goddamn thing in her mouth. At first it’s just the tip, suckling to her hearts content, all the while the young man moans, deep and guttural; as he begs for more. Rey obliges happily, taking his whole dick into her tiny mouth- or as much as could fit.

 

I knew if I were to look away again, I’d be harmed physically, but I can’t take watching this. The woman who looked like Rey was absolutely gorgeous, and that alone made my stomach do flips. But seeing that man and those parts he so cockily brandished is what made me feel ill. Not because they are gross—Gwendoline slaps me across the face as she notices I’m not paying attention.

 

When I gather myself and focus again on what’s set in front of me, the scene has shifted dramatically. Rey is straddling the man now, gliding her crotch against his. They does this for a moment before Rey inserts his cock into her dripping wet cunt. Moaning, she throws her head back and begins to ride the strange man.

 

I can’t help but feel a sense of jealousy, arousal and anger. I want to be the one making love to Rey, or that beautiful young, pale, ginger haired man but on the flip side, I’d rather die than ever have sex using my parts.

 

Finally the film ends with the man jerking off and cumming on Rey’s tits. My own goddamn sense of arousal won’t go away, I’m stiff as fuck and Gwendoline has definitely noticed.

 

“So what’d ya think, Solo?” she asked, poking the tip of my hardened cock.

 

I glare back at her. “Fuck you.”

 

Smirking, she comes around to the front of the chair and kneels before me. “Someone really needs to teach you some manners, young man,” she says hotly, grabbing the waistband of my gray sweats.

 

My eyes widen with sudden realization as to what she’s planning, and I begin to squirm. She punches me in the gut and tightens the restraints, before continuing to debrief me.

 

Once my dick was fully exposed, Gwendoline wasted no time taking full advantage of my vulnerabilities. She wrapped both hands around the shaft, and began to slowly jerk me off. I clench my teeth so my sounds of pleasure may not reach Gwendoline‘s ears. She notices me struggling and scoffs, before going to work on the tip of my cock with her tongue. My breathing becomes more and more ragged by the minute.

 

She finally after what felt like forever, took what she could fit of me inside her mouth, as she played with my balls. Her head bobbed up and down at such an odd rate, but it didn’t matter, it felt good.

 

A soft moan finally escapes my lips. ‘Oh dear Lord, this feels so wrong; but why does it have to feel so good?’ I ask myself just before a wave of intensity hits me. I look down at Gwendoline to see a dribble of jizz—my jizz—running out of her mouth as she smiles mischievously up at me.

 

~~

 

The following next week is a complete blur, each day bleeding into the next. I’m numb, indifferent and uncomfortable.

 

And there’s Rey.

 

My heart nearly stops when I see her bruised and bloody face. She picks up on me staring and stomps over to where I’m seated.

 

“You,” she hisses before punching me in the jaw. "Because of your mother, places like these exist and shit they do here is legal!”

 

She shakes out her hand as I rub my jaw. It was true, my mother Leia Organa Solo did all these things, but I was here too, wasn’t I?

 

“Benjamin Solo! Do you not have anything to say for yourself?” She demands, crossing her bandaged arms across her chest.

 

Wincing slightly at my birth name, I barely utter out, “No.”

 

Not pleased with my answer, Rey slams her heel into my groin. I gasp aloud, pain shooting throughout my stomach, I double over to try to stop the pain, her foot still there. A small group of our peers collects around us, drawn to the altercation.

 

“I’m. Here,” I breathe out through gritted teeth, the pain starting to subside. “With you, aren’t I?”

 

She digs her heel into me one more time before muttering, “Fine" as she walks away, the sea of people splitting just for her.

 

Sitting back in my chair, I carefully hold what I hate most about myself, the pain still throbbing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is possibly part one of a two part thing I have going on inside my brain. The next one will include more Reylo hopefully •fingers crossed• lol
> 
> HUGE shoutout to ‘carasstarwarsmusings’ for being so lovely as to beta this for me. 
> 
> Same for my wife who helped go over this millions of times. 
> 
> And yeah. I just hope everyone enjoys this. 
> 
> •ps. Ben’s/Kylo’s gender identity is up to the reader .. for now ;)


End file.
